


[Podfic] How to Test Quartermasters

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics (1) [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bond's getting better, Don't copy to another site, Drugged Character, Feline shenanigans, JAQ feels, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mission Fic, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, This is one of my favourites!, secret-agent-Q, the agents still need some training before they're 00-material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Part 1: Q vs. the nefarious article of discarded clothing.Part 2: Logically, Q knew that James and Alec embarked on all sorts of training exercises. Logically, he knew that those exercises could be quite cutthroat, if not borderline insane. Logically, Q also knew that James and Alec would do anything to come out ahead in a challenge - especially cheat. Logic had nothing to do with the hand that suddenly dragged him into the shadows and asked him for a favor.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: Podfics (1) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887730
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Test Quartermasters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061579) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's notes: Time for one of my favorites! (They're all my favorites😅)
> 
> OK. **So before you listen to this one maybe turn down your volume just a notch** if you just listened to how to find their weakspots. I used a different microphone to record this one compared to HtFTW and the sound file is a bit louder. You don't want to hurt your ears listening to fic, that would suck.

Story: [How to Test Quartermasters ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061579/chapters/13895266)  
Author: [ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth)  
Reader: [ Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Length: ~.5 hours  
Chapter 1: [file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v3ji64ztily55xs/HtTQ_c1_F%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)  
0916

Edit:Oct 23. I lasted like 5 hours. **I put up the proper chapter link already.** I'm weak. I actually feel really bad about that prank 😅 I'll still be putting up the other two chapters next week.

Edit: Oct 29. Ok so for those who haven't guessed by context I posted this early buuuut it was a rickroll I recorded and then I gave in and posted the real chapter very shortly after because I felt bad about pranking you guys. Well. Jokes on me guys, you have your revenge. It's days later and I swear to you I just caught myself humming it. Again. That'll teach me😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So different Mic. Yay for louder file. Boo because I almost dunked it in my coffee. It's attached to the earphone section with a bendable length of wire kind of thing and I had it bent right towards my mouth for part of it hence the louder file (it does unfortunately mean it catches my inhaling of breath more too so that's the trade off). And unthinking. I then when to take a drink and had the mic end up on the inside of my cup. Close call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The action intensifies! Q's agreed to help, and now it's time to follow through on the plan...  
> Notes:
> 
> Be prepared for awesome-mission-Q! And also nervous-Q, because not only has he never done this before, but the last time he transformed outside of Alec and James's dorm, bad things happened *pets the poor baby*
> 
> Chapter bonuses: Q on James's shoulder and tucked into his jacket!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it's officially "next week" and I've been awake like ten minutes. **I fixed the link in chapter one so go there first** it just won't give you another email for that chapter.

Length: ~.5 hours  
Chapter 2: [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m1xqam9b3p8v6xn/HtTQ_c2_F%25E2%2598%2586-1.m4a/file)  
0922

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's Notes: I'll put the last chapter up at some point. I'd like to say I'm holding it hostage but I'm really not. I just didn't want to fiddle with putting it up right now. I'm kinda in a love hate relationship with A03's formatting. It's really simple and easy but fiddly to fill out. I'd probably like it more if I was working at a computer rather than my phone but alas I still haven't bothered to get a new desktop after mine died oh... two years ago or so😅


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q's got a flag to retrieve, but things get complicated - because nothing is ever easy, is it?
> 
> Bonuses for this chapter: the return of Alec! Too bad he's still drugged... Q continues to be a Brave Little Toaster.
> 
> Notes:  
> I also promise cuddles for everyone ;) This is my favorite of the three chapters! James ended up being oddly parental by the end of this... and isn't that a scary thought? James - the adult-figure? The world might end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's notes: Alright have at it. *throws chapter at you* I'm imagining a group of piranhas atm but really you lot are more like indifferent mellow goldfish with one flashy splashy betta. Yes, You. I mean that in a nice way though.

Length: .5hours Total length 1.5hrs  
Chapter 3: [ m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vjx510d6z6gginb/HtTQ_c3_F%25E2%2598%2586_1de.m4a/file)  
0923

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's Notes: Ok so you got all of this on Sunday cause I'm easy to convince to give things over. Really it doesn't take much to convince me something is a good idea with enthusiastic messages. You guys don't realise what you're missing by not commenting and asking for shit.  
> (Booskerdu has taken shameless advantage of this to put thoughts in my head and it's paid them dividends.)
> 
> I will totally make pods for different fandoms too if you find me good fics. (I've got James Bond, Witcher and Grimm fics in my lineup of "things to do" with consideration on a LoZ fic and a FFVII fic but both of those are really long. I really want to do them but I don't think I'd survive doing almost 50 chapters of LoZ. Actually... 100k split into 50ish vs 80 split into 15. I might be better off with the LoZ😂) _I mean it, ask me to podfic something. The worse that happens is I say no._
> 
> 😂Booskerdu, I was totally going to make you wait days to get chapter three. That does mean I'm unlikely to post anything else this week though so I'll catch you next week sometime with who knows what.


End file.
